Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an electronic apparatus, a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
The world has come into a time of “information revolution”, and display technologies and display devices play a greatly important role in the course of development of the information technology. Display panels on portable devices such as televisions, computers, mobile phones, BPs, PDAs, etc. and on various instruments and meters provide the daily life and work of people with a vast amount of information.
A manufacturing procedure of a liquid crystal display comprises: an array substrate manufacturing process, a color filter substrate manufacturing process, and a liquid crystal cell manufacturing process (a liquid crystal dropping and substrate bonding process). The liquid crystal cell manufacturing process comprises steps of: coating a sealant on the periphery of an array substrate; dropping liquid crystal material in an active region which is located at the center of a color filter substrate; bonding the color filter substrate and the array substrate together and sealing the liquid crystal material with the sealant, after the prepared color filter substrate and array substrate are precisely aligned with a pixel-to-pixel basis; and then cutting the bonded substrates into a finally required size of the display panel.
When liquid crystal is dropped on the color filter substrate, the liquid crystal diffuse toward the periphery of the color filter substrate and will contact the sealant upon bonding of the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Because solidification of the sealant needs a period of time, the liquid crystal will be contaminated if it contact with the sealant which is in an incompletely solidified state. If the liquid crystal degenerates due to contamination by the sealant, it may not deflect normally under pixel electric fields, leading to a poor phenomenon of whitening which occurs on the periphery of the crystal liquid display.
As regards a prior art liquid crystal display, there is a problem that liquid crystal at an inner edge of the panel may be contaminated.